Hero in Residence/Plot
"Hero in Residence" is the first episode of Minecraft Story Mode, Season 2. Plot Chapter 1 A narration by Lukas begins the episode. He reads his book about the New Order of the Stone, recapping the events on how Jesse became a famous hero. The story later cuts to the Order Hall. Lukas, Jesse, Axel, and Olivia briefly chat about Lukas' story. Olivia believes that it is a great story but that Lukas used too many exaggerations. Jesse can decide for Lukas to make it a good story or just to be truthful. Lukas takes the feedback and continues editing his book. He praises Jesse for being a real hero. Axel reveals that Ivor and Harper has been gone a long time on their adventures. Radar, Jesse's intern and assistant, enters the Hall and informs Jesse of that Petra is coming to the mines for a scheduled adventure, and Jesse prepares to go. However, Axel and Olivia are busy with their own duties in their respective towns, Boom Town and Redstonia, and Lukas is hoping to start with the revision on his writing. Axel promises that he will come with them on an adventure "next time for sure." The group leaves the Order Hall and talks about Founding Day, a festival celebrating the defeat of the Wither Storm and the foundation of the New Order of the Stone, which is celebrated in Boom Town and Redstonia as well as in Jesse's Gang's hometown, Beacontown. Axel, Olivia, and Lukas depart to attend to their own Founding Day preparation duties, and Radar and Jesse head out to help Beacontown's people prepare. The two walk around town, determinantly helping citizens with their founding day duties. *Jesse meets Nell, who asks Jesse to build a statue for her, and the player can create their own with clay. *Jesse then meets Stampy Cat, Stacy Plays, and a puppy named Wink, and he/she can feed a bone to Wink to help calm him down. Stacy lets him keep two other bones, which can be determinantly used later in the plot. *The following actions are determinantly done. **Helping a citizen prepare a pig to play the part of Reuben (Pig) on Founding Day near Reuben's Memorial. **Telling a citizen about the build Jesse's gang built in the EnderCon Building Competition. **Talking to a citizen about his building, which he is afraid wouldn't fit in. **Helping another citizen named Bob and two other citizens prepare their slime-diving. **Deciding whether to make cake, pumpkin pie, or both for Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays. **Getting hit by a piston contraption. **High-fiving a Fangirl. After getting to the mine, where Petra is waiting, Radar bids Jesse goodbye. Radar is inspired by how Jesse worked and offers to watch out for things in town while Jesse goes to adventure, which he doesn't like. Jesse puts on an iron chestplate and enters the mineshaft. Chapter 2 Jesse enters the mines, but Petra is nowhere to be seen. He/she encounters a few zombies, which he/she fights off with an iron sword, and if he/she fails to defeat them, Petra steps in and saves him/her. Either way, Petra shows up and greets him/her, and is upset by the fact that their group wasn't able to join them. She blames Jesse and his/her friends for being too caught up in their busy lives as leaders of towns and having less time for adventures. Jesse asks her about how where her enchanted golden sword, "Miss Butter," is, since she was using an iron sword instead. But a new group of zombies suddenly appears. They fight off the zombies. Then, Petra leads Jesse down the mine tunnels and races Jesse through the mines, leading him/her to what she claims to be a "mystery monster." However, towards the end of the race, Petra is attacked by spiders. Jesse can choose to either save her or win the race. If he/she decides to help Petra, Jesse kills the spiders, but Petra runs off ungratefully, and Jesse loses the race. If he/she decides not to help Petra, he/she wins the race, and Petra defeats the spiders on her own. Jesse and Petra find the "mystery monster," and it turns out to be a llama. Jesse becomes enraged and insults the llama, who responds by head-butting his/her sword. Petra claims that it is a "treasuring-sniffing llama" and that it is very important. Despite her secretive tone, Jesse tries to subdue the llama, who kicks him/her, spits on him/her, breaks his/her iron chestplate, and runs off. Jesse crafts a torch to track it down. Finally, he/she and Petra capture the llama near a gravel cliff. However, they discover that the mysterious treasure-sniffing llama has led them to a cryptic cave chamber with a sand pyramid, on top of which lies a Prismarine Gauntlet. Connected to the pyramid is a slot with a strange symbol. The Gauntlet whispers Jesse's name and his/her achievements. Jesse climbs to the top of the pyramid to pick the mysterious Gauntlet up. As soon as Jesse touches the Gauntlet, it attaches itself to his/her hand and continues to whisper to him/her. Petra tries to help him/her take it off, but to no avail, until they are convinced that Gauntlet is completely stuck to Jesse. Petra reveals that she has a feeling that Jesse was meant to find the Gauntlet. As they talk, the pyramid shakes and collapses into an ominous, huge, Prismarine sinkhole in the ground. Petra pulls Jesse into safety, and Jesse wonders what the hole is. Petra calls it the Heckmouth. Chapter 3 Jesse and Petra temporarily cover up the Heckmouth with dirt blocks. Jesse believes that the slot with a strange symbol next to the pyramid is the solution to the Heckmouth problem. However, their way out is blocked by gravel that fell from seemingly nowhere. The two, along with the mysterious treasure-sniffing llama, escape through a hole in the ceiling of the cave. After escaping the cave, Jesse notices that the Heckmouth is too close to Beacontown, and Petra suggests that he/she leaves a warning sign. Jesse can choose to leave a sign that can read any of these quotes: *"Warning: Heckmouth." *"Keep off the grass." *"Top secret: go away." *"Nothing to see here." Jesse asks Petra about his/her Gauntlet, and Petra tells him/her about a treasure-hunter in Beacontown named Jack, who knows all about Prismarine and ocean monuments. She promises to take Jesse to Jack's shop as soon as she deals with the "treasure-sniffing llama." Jesse questions her about the llama, and Petra reveals about a person named Stella who tricked her. Stella apparently runs Champion City, a city located near Beacontown. She is obsessed with treasure and is not above cheating and lying to get them. Stella tricked Petra into giving her enchanted gold sword, "Miss Butter," and would not give it back until Petra starts doing quests, such as finding the escaped "treasure-sniffing llama," for her. Jesse agrees to help Petra retrieve her sword. Petra leads Jesse to Champion City, the city owned by Stella. Petra claims that it is a very strict city where all citizens owe Stella things and are forced to work for her. Stella makes sure that everything in the city is "organized." The llama seems reluctant to see Stella. She brings Lluna to Stella, who is selling puppies to other citizens. Stella insults Beacontown, and Jesse, Petra, and the llama push through the crowd to confront her, who greets the "treasure-sniffing llama." Stella introduces the llama as Lluna, and orders Rodrigo, a bodyguard, to bring her home. Stella immediately recognizes Jesse as her "rival" despite the fact that they have never met before, and she asks Jesse about the "rivalry" between Beacontown and Champion City. Jesse can either play along to this or explain to her that there is no such rivalry. Stella then offers to trade a puppy for Jesse's Prismarine Gauntlet, which she believes to be a treasure. Jesse declines either politely or abruptly. Petra demands her sword, "Miss Butter," and Stella refuses. She briefly talks with Petra, revealing that she lost her sword in a deal with her. Stella reveals that Petra came to her to become her champion and has lived in Champion City instead of Beacontown, but Petra hasn't told Jesse about it because she didn't want to hurt his/her feelings. Stella leaves, and the two plan to get into Stella's treasure hall and take "Miss Butter." The player can choose to either fight their way in or sneak in through the puppy kennel. *If the player chooses to fight, Jesse and Petra fight Stella's bodyguards and enter Stella's treasure room. Petra blames Jesse and her other friends for not being around her anymore. They discover that Stella's "treasures" she puts on display are simply things she bought from other people. They look for "Miss Butter," but it is gone. Stella shows up behind them, holding Petra's sword. She prepares to fight Jesse with "Miss Butter," and Jesse disarms her immediately. *Likewise, if the player chooses to sneak in, Jesse uses the bones Stacy Plays gave him/her earlier to distract the wolf pups in the puppy kennel. They successfully sneak into the treasure hall and discover that what Stella put on display are merely "treasure" she got from other people. Petra starts talking to Jesse about living in Champion City before blaming her friends for not being around her anymore. They start looking for "Miss Butter," but it is gone. Suddenly, they see Stella, pretending to be Petra and playing with the sword, entering the room. They discover that she is simply a fan of the New Order of the Stone hoping to become like them. Stella is embarrassed and tells them just to take "Miss Butter" and pretend that it never happened. Taking the sword, Jesse and Petra leave the treasure hall while Stella shouts about how history will remember this day as an important day in their "rivalry." The two head back to Beacontown. Petra thanks Jesse for helping her. They pass the Heckmouth, and Jesse's Prismarine Gauntlet starts whispering and making strange noises. An enormous explosion takes place, exposing the Heckmouth, which starts spewing out Charged Creepers. They fight the creepers off, and Jesse's sword breaks. Jesse punches them with his/her Prismarine Gauntlet and discovers that the Gauntlet is powerful enough to destroy multiple creepers. The two then cover the Heckmouth up again with dirt. Night falls, and it begins to rain. Petra promises to bring Jesse to Jack's shop immediately. Chapter 4 The duo head into Beacontown. Petra brings Jesse to Bad Luck Alley, a place where people who like to be "outside the rules" live. It is revealed that Petra has never actually met Jack before; she has only heard about him. She believes that Jack is a legend as well as her hero, and she is nervous to meet him. Jesse can advise her to either play cool or just act like herself. This decision affects how Petra acts around Jack later. The two enter Jack & Nurm's Adventure Emporium (Jack's shop); Petra becomes excited when seeing Jack's treasures from all over the world. Jesse finds a button with a sign that reads "push for service" and pushes it. Jack shows up, and Petra grows excited. Jack states that it was brave for Jesse to push the button. Suddenly, he vanishes, appears behind them, and introduces himself. When he asks Jesse what he can help them with, Jesse shows him the Prismarine Gauntlet. Jack is greatly shaken and lies, saying that he has never seen it before. After Jesse exposes his lie, Jack admits that he knows about the Gauntlet. He tells them that the Heckmouth is extremely deadly, and the strange symbol that Jesse saw is the symbol of the Structure Block, an artifact capable of creating structures instantly, which can help them close the Heckmouth. The Structure Block can be found in an ocean monument called the Sea Temple. A cartographer villager enters, and Jack introduces him as Nurm, the "genius behind all of their fine maps." Jack tells Jesse and Petra that he cannot help them. He believes that the Sea Temple is an unnecessary danger, and he has vowed never to go there again. He shows them a map of the "entire world," similar to the one in the Temple of the Order of the Stone. With the flick of a lever, he reveals more pieces to the map, showing that there are even more unexplored parts of the world beyond the world that most people know. However, there is one missing piece to the map, which Jack has thrown into a volcano. It turns out that Jack has been through Jesse's situation before. Long ago, Jack, like Jesse, had found a Prismarine Gauntlet. He, along with his two friends, Vos and Sammy, went to the Sea Temple. Only Jack was able to return alive. The loss of his friends traumatized Jack gravely and caused him to burn the map of the area. Jack tried to forget about the Sea Temple, but due to his "perfect sense of direction," he could not forget its location. After some discussion, Jack reluctantly agrees to take them to the Sea Temple. Jesse can encourage him to face his demons, and Jack says that Jesse has inspired him. He and Nurm leave to pack their adventuring things, and Jesse and Petra talk about Jack. If Jesse told Petra to play cool, he/she can hereby ask her to stop. Nurm joins Jesse's gang in order to make a new map for the area around the Sea Temple. Jack says that Jesse looks too "squishy" for an adventure, and Jesse then heads to the Order Hall to take his/her armor. Jesse's gang, along with Jack and Nurm, arrive in the Order Hall, and Radar starts explaining to Jesse about various Founding Day duties. Jesse can interrupt or let him finish. He/she then explains to him that he/she needs to leave for an adventure in order to save the town from the Heckmouth. Radar asks Jesse about who will protect the town, and Jesse can leave Radar in charge or tell him that Beacontown can take care of itself. Jack scares Radar, who leaves. Jack admires Jesse's treasures and believes that he/she is on his/her way to becoming a great adventurer. Jesse then uses Olivia's new "armor-up sequence" to reveal his/her armors, and the player can choose a set of armor to wear. Petra apologizes to Jesse for causing all the trouble, and the group sets off for "Doom Sea," as coined by Jack, where the Sea Temple is. After traveling for a long time, the group arrives at an island, which Jack and his gang used as a staging area on their last adventure to the Sea Temple. Jack tells his adventure stories and mentions an "amazing woodland mansion." Petra seems interested, and Jesse is a little annoyed. Jack gives the group a warning, saying that the "rules" of the world do not always apply on the Sea Temple, possibly because the Temple was supposedly built by the Admin. According to Jack, the Admin is supposedly an ancient person who created the world. Jack denies the Admin's existence, while Nurm is certain that the Admin exists. Using his "perfect internal compass," Jack locates the Sea Temple and offers special enchanted helmets to help them breathe underwater, which he picked up from "the Deep Dwellers of Hon'bar Crevasse." The group dives into the ocean with the helmets. They pass shoals of fish and land on a ridge, and Jack, using his "compass," points them to the direction of the Temple. Petra again fangirls over Jack. They swim across the ocean and land on another ledge, in front of the Sea Temple - a large, prismarine ocean monument. As soon as Jesse's eyes leave the temple, he/she stares into a guardian, who swims towards the group and attacks them. Jesse draws out his/her sword and kills the guardian, only to be confronted by a group of guardians. They retreat towards the Temple's entrance, which Jesse uses his/her Prismarine Gauntlet as a key to open. As he/she puts the Gauntlet in a hole, a mechanism activates and kills the group of guardians and opens the Temple gate. As more guardians follow up to them, Jesse's group enters the Temple. Chapter 5 The group enters the Temple, and sponges come out and soak up the water. They take off their helmets and begin to explore the Temple to search for the Structure Block. They enter the first room, which contains four Prismarine Colossi. The Colossi's heads seem to follow them as they walk. Jack explains confidently to Petra how the carvings on the prismarine in this Temple is different than that of anywhere else in the world. As they leave, however, Jack starts to suffer from PTSD and becomes scared. He stops, and Petra scouts ahead. Jesse can choose to comfort Jack or press him to continue. Jack wants to keep the fact that he is scared a secret from Petra, since she is his fan. After Jesse encourages Jack, they continue and see the next door, which Jesse again opens with his/her Gauntlet. Right after they walk through the door, however, it closes shut behind them. The second room, according to Jack, is a test to see "whether the adventure is worthy of the Structure Block." There are Elder Guardians kept in "bubbles" of floating water, and the adventurer must use the sponges to soak up the water and kill the Elder Guardians. Nurm believes that it is the Admin who caused the water to float in mid-air, and Jack scoffs at the idea. Petra proposes that one of them distracts the Guardians while the others use the sponges. Jesse can choose to distract them him/herself or have Petra do it. Jesse either distracts the Guardians are kills one of the Guardians, depending on the said choice. However, when Jack attempts to kill a Guardian, he sees the inventory of his deceased friend, Sammy, on the side and becomes traumatized. Jesse has to kill the Guardian for him. After the Guardians are defeated, Jack apologizes and collects Sammy's inventory, saying that he wants to be alone for a while, and Petra shows concern. Jesse starts to find a way to open the door that leads out of the room. He/she can notice several cages on the ceiling made out of Glowing Obsidian, and if he/she chooses to look at it, he/she has a conversation with a person who is trapped in one of the cages who believes that if Jesse opens the door, his cage should open as well. Jesse uses dark prismarine blocks, crafted with prismarine crystals and prismarine shards dropped by the Elder Guardians, as well as dark prismarine found inside a chest to create a pattern on the door. He/she solves the puzzle and opens up the door to the final room. Upon opening the door, the glowing obsidian cages open, and a person falls out of one of them. Jack recognizes him as his friend Vos, who has apparently survived. They reunite, and Vos praises Jesse for making it further into the Temple than anyone before. Vos wishes to escape and see the sunshine again, but Jesse decides to go deeper. They enter a corridor with lots of smaller prismarine statues. Jesse sees another door and uses his/her Gauntlet to open it, but this activates the prismarine statues, which come to life and chase them. Jesse's group quickly escapes through the door, which closes before the statues can go through it. They have entered the final room, where the Structure Block should be. The groups climbs some stairs, and Jesse sees a strange, portal-shaped terminal that he/she feels is important in some way. In the room, Jesse also sees some runes on the walls, and Nurm translates it for him/her. It appears the be the legend of the Admin, which Jack believes to be a "bunch of superstitious malarkey." Jesse then finds two Structure Blocks, the "Tower of the Warrior," which creates an arrow tower and "The Wall of the Builder," which creates an obsidian wall. Jesse chooses one of them, and the other one disappears. Chapter 6 Before they can leave, the prismarine statues from before break through the door and enter the room, attacking the group. Jesse dodges the attacks and places down the Structure Block that he/she chose, either blocking the statues or destroying some of them with arrows. Midway in the attack, a large Prismarine Colossus breaks through the wall with its arm and greets Jesse, who is surprised that it can talk. Jesse then fights a prismarine statue and defeats it by stabbing its "weak point" on the back of its head. Meanwhile, the Prismarine Colossus has now broken down the wall and busts into the room, attempting to kill Jesse and the group. It starts to smash the platforms with its arm, but Jesse dodges the attacks. Petra is now dangling on a platform and trying to reach her sword, "Miss Butter," and Jack, Nurm, and Vos are having difficulty defending themselves against the smaller prismarine statues. Jesse can choose to help Petra get her sword or save Jack and his friends. *If the player chooses to help Petra, he/she runs over, pulls Petra up, and helps her retrieve her sword. Jack is then slashed in the face by a prismarine statue's axe, causing him to lose his "bad eye." *If the player chooses to help Jack, he/she rushes over and blocks the statue's attack with a sword while Jack, Nurm, and Vos retreat. Then the Prismarine Colossus smashes the platform Petra is dangling from, and she loses her sword. Either way, water begins to leak into the Sea Temple, flooding over the platforms. Realizing that Jesse's group now has nowhere to run, the Prismarine Colossus smashes his arm against Jesse, who grabs on to his hand. The Colossus deems Jesse resilient and attempts to smash him/her against a wall, and then the ceiling. Jesse falls off his hand, but more water begin to leak in through the hole that the Colossus created. The Colossus then says that he had placed every block that Jesse had ever stepped on, revealing that he was actually the Admin. The group then decides to swim out through the waterfall that the Colossus created earlier by smashing the ceiling. The Admin tries to kill them, but the group barely escapes from the hole in the ceiling. Then they head back to Beacontown. The group then enters the Heckmouth area, where they fight off the charged creepers and close off the Heckmouth with the Structure Block. They head back into town, where the citizens are celebrating Founding Day. Radar reports to Jesse. *If Jesse left him in charge of Beacontown, he says that it has been a lot of work. *If Jesse didn't leave him in charge, he complains that it has been chaos and implies that he wanted to be left in charge. Jesse shows the citizens the Structure Block that he/she had retrieved. The town celebrates Jesse's victory. *If Jesse chose to help Petra, Jack gets an eyepatch over his damaged eye. *If Jesse chose to save Jack, the group discusses the loss of Petra's sword. Jack then offers to go on his next adventure with Vos and Petra. *If Jesse chose to help Petra, Petra decides to stay with Jesse. *If Jesse chose to save Jack, Petra joins Jack on his adventure. Jesse then ponders over what to do with his/her Prismarine Guantlet, which is still stuck on his/her hand. But suddenly, the ground shakes, and townspeople become terrified. The Admin has followed Jesse to the town, and looks at the town as the episode ends. Post-credit Scene The after-credits show Lukas writing at his cabin. The Admin, however, stomps towards Beacontown near the cabin. Realizing Beacontown is in danger, Lukas puts on his armor, gets his bow, and hops on his horse to go save the town. Impacts Season 1 choices Certain choices made in Season 1 may affect certain dialogue and appearances in Season 2. *Depending on whether Magnus or Ellegaard died in Episode 3, Axel and Olivia will mention the character who lived along with their respective towns. **The armor of the character who died can also be seen in the Order Hall and worn on the adventure. *If Jesse tore down Ivor's Pad in Episode 5 of Season 1, the pad appears in Beacontown with water instead of lava. Alternatvely, if Jesse kept the house up, the pad appears with lava. *What Jesse chose to build for the EnderCon Building Competition in Episode 1 appears as a replica in Beacontown and can be talked about with a citizen. Choices *How did you get into Stella's Treasure Room? *Did you think Radar was up for the task of running Beacontown? *When Petra was nervous to meet her hero, how did you tell her to act? *Which structure block do you think would be the most useful against the Heckmouth? *Did you assist Jack with his prismarine foes or save Petra's beloved sword? Category:Plots